New Generation
by Whiteflame10
Summary: What would it be like if there was another generation of Sailor Scouts out there? It has a little bit of profanity, and maybe a little bit of pervertedness.. It's not finished just yet.
1. New places? New people?

Author note: I do not own Sailor Moon. I repeat, I do not own Sailor Moon. I am writing this fic for entertainment purposes. Do not sue. It is the first fic I've posted here, so if you would, be nice to me. I'll update as soon as I can. And I hope I don't have too many errors. On with the fic!

* * *

I turn off my alarm and get up to get ready for school. I first go to feed Whiteblaze and Whiteflame, my two kitties. Well it all depends on what you call kitties. Whiteflame & Whiteblaze are Siberian Tigers. Then I go to find an outfit for my first day of school in Tokyo. I was sent here on a mission to find and protect two people. One of the people is my princess, and the second is my queen. I'm a unique person some might say, if they only knew. I am a Sailor Scout of Jupiter, I am Sailor Callisto. I am a new generation of the Sailor Scouts, but I am not alone, there are other younger generations w/ all the other planets. Along w/ my mission to find my princesses and queen I have to find the other generations of the scouts. Many things like that go through my mind when I'm getting dress. 

"Time for me to go to school, guys. Try not to damage anything, kill each other, or kill anyone while I'm gone." I'm 16 years old, I love baggy clothes, I have long brown hair, & I have a huge attitude. _'I'll do just fine as long as I don't get into an argument or a fight.' _I'm thinking as I walk to the principal's office.

"Hello, how may I help you?" the principal asks.

"Hi, I'm Jena Morgan. I am the new student here."

"Ah yes. Yes I see. Your locker number, classes, & home room are all right here on this paper. Here, hope you like it here." he says as he smiles and hands me the paper.

I run into someone while I walk to my first class. "Hey! Watch were-"

"It's nice to see you too, Jen. How you doing?" a blonde haired girl says.

"Guess I found you too soon. Didn't I? Where are the others?" I ask as I give her a hug.

"Don't know." the girl replies.

"Well, we better get to class."

"Yeah." sees my schedule, "You have the same classes with me."

"I do? Cool." I say as we both walk to our class, "So how did you know my name was Jena?"

"You always pick the name Jena, and for the last name is anything that pops into your head, knucklehead."

"So I do." we both laugh at that.

"I still don't see why you don't use your real name." She says as we stop in front of our first class.

"I haven't used it in so long, I forgot what it was." I say w/ a small laugh.

"How can you forget? It's-" she begins.

"We're going to be late." I say as I walk into the class.

"Hey! Wait up!" she says when she sees me leaving her.

I get many looks from part of the class, the part that was awake, as I walk up to the teachers desk.

"Hi, I'm the new student here." I say getting the teachers attention.

"Oh! Hi," she says while standing up, "everyone, I'd like you all to meet.." she looks at me cluelessly.

"Jena. Jena Morgan." I tell her.

"Class this is Jena Morgan. I hope you all help her out since she is new here." Mrs. Spaur, the teacher, says.

The blonde girl I ran into on my way to class raises her hand.

"Yes, Marie?" Mrs. Spaur asks.

"I'll show her around the school, if it's okay." Marie says.

"I think that would be okay." I answer at Mrs. Spaur's questioning look.

"If you will just take the seat next to Marie, we will begin class." Mrs. S. hands me my book .

45 minutes later -------------------

The bell finally rings, I dart out the door and find my locker very easily. I have to hurry because I have four minutes to get to my next class. I let out a growl of frustration because my locker is not cooperating with me and it isn't opening. "This is so not good."

"Having trouble with that?" a very cute brown haired guy asks me.

"Sort of. Could you help me with this?" I ask him.

"Sure," he says. He takes my paper to get the combination to it and opens it easily. "You're new here aren't you?"

"Yeah," I said. _'Oh my god! He is soooo cute!'_ "Thanks for opening my locker for me. My name is Jena. What's yours?"

"My name's Scot. Do you need help getting to your next class?" he asks as he smiles at me.

"Ummm…if it isn't to much to ask, would you tell me how to get to geography?" I ask as I blush a little out of embarrassment.

"That's my next class too, I'll walk you there." he says as he start to walk away. "Follow me."

"Thanks." I say as I walk w/ him to my next class. _'I think I could get used to this.'_

As I enter the room with him, Marie runs up to me, and she looks a little worried.

"I lost you when you darted out of the room. I thought you got yourself lost." she says.

"I went to my locker and it was being a pain, and Scot helped me get it open, and then he showed me to my next class." I answer.

"It was no problem, I mean, it was my next class too." Scot says, then he goes and takes his seat.

"He's cute." I say.

"He's taken." Marie says.

"By?" I ask.

"By Jacoline Drollinger, the preppiest thing ever to walk the face of any planet's surface." Marie says. "I'm surprised he even gave you the time of day."

"Why?" I ask curiously.

"She gets so jealous even if he walks by another girl." she answers.

"Okay, I'm going to get announced again." I say w/ faked happiness.

"Good luck." she says. "Try not to be too much of a smart-ass while you're at it."

"That takes the fun out of it." I say as I chuckle.

make my way up to the teacher's desk for the second, but not the last, time for this day.

I clear my throat and say, "I'm the new student, Jena Morgan."

"Hi, I'm Mr. Bandy. I'll be your geography teacher this year." he says as he hands me my book. "Class this is Jena Morgan. Be nice to her. Miss Morgan please take a seat wherever there is an open one."

I see an open seat next to Marie and take it._ 'Looks like another long boring class.'_

Another 45 minutes later -------------------

The bell rings to end the class. I didn't dart out the door like I did for my first class. I take my time getting up and getting my things. Marie is talking about something, but I'm not really paying any attention to her chatter. As walk out the door I feel a piece of paper slip into my hand. I don't tell Marie about it and I put it into my back pocket. I forget about when my locker starts being a pain again.

"Someone must be out to make me late for my classes." I say as I put my head against my locker.

"Still having trouble with your locker?" Scot says as he comes up behind me.

"Yes, I am. Will you open it, again?" I ask as I look at my watch. "Shoot, I'm going to be late."

Scot opens my locker and asks, "What's your next class?"

"Geometry." I answer.

"Mine too." he replies.

Marie comes running up to me. When she gets in front of me she stops to get her breathe.

"Is geometry this hour, for you?" she asks when she regains her breathe.

"Yeah. Why?" I ask.

"Then let's get moving or we'll be late." Marie says as she begins to run to our next class.

"Wait up!" I say as I begin to run after her.

We enter the room right before the bell rings. Scot is already there, wonder how that happened. Marie takes her seat and I walk up to the front of the class, again.

"I'm Jena Morgan, the new student." I say, yet again for this day.

Mr. Murruffo, math teacher, gives me my book and tells me to take a seat where ever there is one open. The only seat open was behind Scot. I took it and I sat quietly listening to Mr. M. talk about the assignment.

Yet Another 45 minutes later -------------------

I make my way to gym class, I got my locker open on my own this time. I walk up to the gym teacher, Miss Payne, and tell her that I'm the new student, and she gives me my gym outfit. I change after I get the outfit. I come out when I'm dressed. I spot Marie, I go over to her, and we begin talking until Miss P tells us what to do, then we do that instead. Gym is ok, for a gym class anyway. A lot of the girls complain about the class but I like it. Something tells me that I will end up hating it for the rest of the school year though. We get to play dodge-ball. I don't see why all the girls groan about it. I look up and find out why. We play it w/ the guys.

"Great…" I say.

"It's not all that bad," Marie says. "That's Ruben, Danny, Chris, Yaten, Seiya, T-"

"Scot is in this class, too?" I say, a little shocked. "I swear, he is in practically all my classes."

"His girlfriend is in here, too." Marie replies.

I knew I'd end up hating it for the rest of the year. When Marie points her out, I look at her.

"She's pretty," I say. "Much prettier than myself."

"Yeah right, you are way better looking than her," a blonde says. "Sorry for butting in, I just couldn't help over hearing."

"Ummm…hi. I'm Jena." I say.

"Hi, I'm Mina. I'm I year ahead of you." the bubbly girl replies.

"Oh, it's a pleasure to meet you." I say, I already know I'll like this girl.

"Cool! This is Lita," she says pointing to a brunette.

"Hello," we both say at the same time.

"This is Raye," Mina says while pointing to a girl with so dark of purple hair, it almost looks black.

We nodded to each other.

"This is Serena and Ami," Mina says about another long blonde and a girl with blue hair.

"I'm Ami," says the blue haired one. "Nice to meet you."

"You too. Nice to meet you all." I reply.

After Gym -------------------

Marie, myself, Mina, Lita, Ami, Raye, & Serena, all make our way to the lunch room.

"God I'm hungry!" Serena says.

"You're always hungry, Meatball Head." Raye says.

"I'm starving," I say as we find a place to sit down.

"See! I'm not the only one!" Serena yells.

We all laugh. After we get done laughing, Scot walks by.

"Hi, Jena. You got your locker opened on your own?" he asks.

"No, I haven't mastered it yet. Lita had to open it for me." I say with a little blush.

"You'll get it soon. Well, I got to go. Talk to you later then?" he says.

"Ok. Talk to you later." I say.

He smiles then walks off. Everyone follows him with our eyes.

"He's cute." Lita says.

"Yeah," Mina and I reply almost dreamily.

"Are you out of you're mind? He's taken." Marie says.

"There is no harm in talking." I say.

"Yeah," the others agree.

"You all are crazy." Marie says in defeat.

We all start to eat our lunch after that.

"So, do any of you have plans for the weekend, since it is Friday, and all?" I ask.

"Well, Mina, Ami, Rays, & Serena are going to stay at my place tonight. Want to join it?" Lita says.

I look at Marie on that one. I knew Marie and I had some catching up to do.

"I think that is a great idea." Marie says.

"Yeah, so do I," I say.

"Cool, then it's all set. Do you know where the arcade is?" Lita asks.

"Yeah," Marie and I reply.

"Okay, meet us there at 7 o'clock with your things. Okay?" Lita says.

"That'll be fine," I say.

With that, the lunch bell announces that lunch is over with.

"See you later." we all say as we part our ways.

Lunch -------------------

I don't really like Science. So I'm glad I have it near the end of the day. Marie is in my class as well. At least I don't have to put up with the class 'til next week. So I guess, that's a plus. I got my locker open on my own this time. I just got my book and seat. It's not really near Marie. I'll live though. Scot sits to my left. So far, this day hasn't been a complete disaster.

"On Monday, we will start studying astronomy," Mr. Williamson says.

I love astronomy. I don't know why, there is just something about it that attracts to me, but it could also be the fact that I'm from another planet, and I need to know about my neighbor planets. While Mr. W. goes on about something, I remember the note in my back pocket. I take it out and start to read it. It says:

Jena,

Hey, if you would like to get together sometime. Go ahead and ask me. I'd be more than happy to do something with you. Well, I know this is short and all, but the bell is about to ring. I hope to talk to you later.

Scot

I am surprised at the least. I look over at Scot, to see him looking at me. We both smile. I take a piece of paper out and begin to write:

Scot,

I would love to do something with you. How about something next weekend, or something during the week? I think I'll be free Sunday, but I'm not for sure. I guess it's up to you. I don't really know any places here. So I have no idea where to go. Well, I can't write much right now. Talk to you later.

Jena

I fold it up, and get his attention. We do the little 'note-pass' thing, and, surprisingly, we do not get caught. He reads it, then takes a piece of paper out, and starts to write something on it.

I try to listen to Mr. W., but I stare out the window to my right. As I stare out the window, I feel something hit my arm. I look down to see it's a folded up note. I read it, reply, and then toss it to Scot.

I have to remember to keep Sunday free, and to go to the arcade at 2:00 P.M.

Soon after that, the bell rings.

After Science -------------------

You do not know how thrilled I am to have to take a different language. NOT! I have to take English. It can't be that bad. I know some English... I think. I get to class before everybody. There is a plus, Marie is in this class. So is Lita, Ami, Mina, Serena, Raye, and Scot. Wow! I might like this class after all. I notice some people talking to Serena. She looks at me, and motions for me to come over. 'What the heck. Might as well,' I think as I go over there.

"This is Seiya," Serena says as I walk up, "and Yaten, and Taiki."

We say our nice to meet you's and just stand there, in an uncomfortable silence.

"Well, I got to go get announced again," I say, trying to lighten the mood.

"Okay! I hope that they sit you next to me," Serena says.

"How smart are you?" Seiya asks.

"I'm," I start, "average. I think."

"Well, that is a start then," Seiya says, smiling.

"Why did you ask that, Seiya?" Yaten asks.

"Because, Serena will need all the help she can get," he replies.

"Hey! That's mean!" Serena says as she begins to cry.

"Yes, that was very cruel. But then, you are male, so I wouldn't suspect anything half way purposeful coming from some guys mouth." I say, as I glare at Seiya and try to keep Serena from not crying.

"Yeah!" Serena says with a huge smile on her face.

The three guys just look at me and Serena, shock on their face. Taiki was the first to recover, and he began to glare. Seiya and Yaten begin to laugh.

"And what, pray tell, is so funny?" I ask, a little bit confused by their reactions.

"Never has a female said anything like that to me before. They normally all swoon. I find it funny that you can hold your own." Seiya says.

"Why you arrogant, conceited, son-of-a-" I say as Serena pulls me to the front of the room.

"Let's go get you announced," she says as she drags me.

"Can you believe that nerve?" I say. "What a dork fish." ( A.N. Yes, I do really say that...)

Serena began giggling, "Thanks a lot for standing up for me, I'm not used to it."

"Don't worry, if I'm around, I'll try to protect you as much as I can." I say.

"Okay." She says. As we get to the teacher, "This is Jena, the new student."

"Oh, hello, Jena. Class, this is Jena, be nice to her please." the teacher says. And when Serena sat in her own seat, "Would you take and sit in the seat behind Seiya?"

I look at Seiya, then look back to the teacher and force a smile, "Okay."

I sit down behind him and he turns around and smiles. "I'm sorry if I came off rude earlier. That's how we normally play around with Serena."

"Don't worry, you didn't come off as rude," I say, and as his smile widens in relief, "you came off as a self-centered arrogant pig. Now please turn around so I can pay attention."

He turns around, but I still see the look of hurt and shock flash over his face before he turns.

I sigh and take out a piece of paper and write:

I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that, I'm just used to guys being really big jerks, and I've always had to defend myself and my friends. And I didn't mean what I just said a few minutes ago. You just kind of triggered a reflex, and I reacted. But I just wanted to say I was really sorry for the way I behaved. And I hope you don't hold it against me.

I fold it, get Seiya's attention, and give him the note. Not long after that, I get his reply. Which I am happy to know that I didn't make another enemy, but it is still early.

* * *

Okay, that was chapter one. I've started on chapter two, but I don't know how long it'll be before it gets posted. I'll try not to get lazy on you and have it out as soon as possible. I hope you review and tell me what you think of it. And those that want to send flames, please be easy on me. Laterz! 


	2. Walking, talking, and games!

I just want to remind you that I do not own Sailor Moon. Okay, here is chapter two. I hope you enjoy. Yes, it is short, I'm sorry, but at least it is a chapter.

* * *

"Yes! Take that you worthless scrap of tin!" I gloat as I open the locker on my own. 

Marie and I shoulder our book bags and walk out of the school.

"Where too?" I ask as she sits in my passenger seat. I search for a CD to pop in, "I don't care where, but then again, I don't know all the sites, so pick a place so we can catch up."

"How about the arcade since we have to be there anyways. Plus, major hotties. And people are too busy with their own lives to hear what anyone else really says." She replies. "I'm going to start hitching a ride to school with you, walking bites."

I laugh with her, "Okay, where is your place so we can pick up our things for tonight?"

I go where I am told and then I go to my place. "Want to come in? I got to feed the cats and make sure they'll be fine."

"Sure," she looks around and sees the cats, "Those are some really big cats. They are really beautiful."

"Harmless, that's what they are." I make sure they'll be okay for the night and grab some things. As I leave, I make sure the lights are off, and the doors are locked.

"Okay," she says, "To the arcade!"

------At the arcade------

"I'm getting a chocolate shake. What do you want?" Marie asks as she walks up to the counter. When she notices I am not behind her. "Jena?" She turns to see me looking around. "Come on, I'll introduce you to Andrew." She drags me to the counter.

"What can I get for you two?" Andrew asks us.

"I'll take a chocolate shake," Marie says.

"Uh.." I blush a little when he looks at me. "I'll have the same."

We pay for our drinks and go sit at a table in the back, away from other customers.

"So, how long have you been here?" I ask as we sip on our shakes.

"For about five months, give-or-take. You just got here?" She says as she keeps looking around to be sure of our privacy.

"Yeah," I take a big gulp of my drink and let out a little yelp. "Son-of-a-"

"That's what you get for drinking so quickly." she laughs at my brain freeze.

"Oh, hush." I snap playfully, "I found one." I pause to let that information sink in. "She says she's looking for the others too. She's going to be coming here soon. I think she knows at least one or two more." I take a slow glance around the room.

"Well, this might be a tad bit easier than I thought it would be." She sighs and takes another drink. "Should we be staying with those girls tonight? I think something's going to happen. And we shouldn't make them targets."

"I don't know. Something about them baffles me. It's almost as if," I pause and shoot another glance around the room, "Jesus H. Roosevelt Christ! Isn't that Scot's girlfriend over there? The one hanging all over that one guy?" I forget my train of thought for the time being.

"Yeah, I suppose it is. What a shame. Now what where you saying?" She questions.

"That little bimbo. Oh, well. Anyways," I stop again as I see Scot walk through the doors. "The shit will hit the fan." I chuckle as I see him walk to her.

"After this, you better tell me the rest of the sentence." She growls, but she finds this entertaining as well.

We see tension, but we hear nothing as they talk. Jacoline starts to cry silently as Scot walks out of the arcade. The tension disappears and everything goes back to normal.

"It's almost as if what?" Marie questions impatiently.

"It's almost as if they are not as normal as everyone here. Like the people at that table, or that Andrew. As if," I pause, searching for the word. "I don't know. I think we should get to know them more. I don't think they are really what they let us on to believe. I think they can help us in what we search for in a way."

"And how do you come up with this logic?" She raises an eyebrow.

"I don't know. I just do." I see a tall, dark haired male come in and talk to Andrew. "Do you know that one?"

She looks, "Yeah, that's Darien. Almost every female that comes in here when he is in here, drools over him. I can see why, but sometimes, it's ridiculous."

"Yes, I see why too." I say, _'I'm probably drooling myself'_. "I'm going to go play a game now. Wanna come play too?" I ask, as I get up and start walking to Andrew.

"Sure, but the games are the other way." She chuckles.

"Yes, but the change I need is this way. I'll be over in a few. Okay," I say and go get my change.

* * *

Okay, this is chapter two. I'm afraid it could have been better, but it's not too terrible. I hope you guys like it. I got so far, and I just wanted to hurry and finish this chapter, so you guys could read something. I promise I will try my hardest to make the next chapter longer and better. I'll start on the next chappy as soon as I can, but it might be a little while before it gets up, since school is going to be starting again in a few days. But I will try. I hope you aren't disappointed. Well, I'm done rambling now. I'll start on the next chapter soon. 


	3. Movies, Games, and possibly a date?

A.N. Okay, here is chapter three. I'm going to try to make it longer than the last chapter. I hope the story isn't too bad so far 'cause I'm having a difficult time getting it to go how I want it to. Well, now on to chapter three.

* * *

------ A few hours later still at the arcade ------ 

"Now what?" Marie asks.

"I've had the top score on 3 different games, and now, I'm bored" I pause and look at her.

"Can I get you two another drink?" Andrew asks. "Did you get another high score?" He sees me nod, "You'll be putting Serena's game records to shame if you keep that up."

"And to think," Darien chuckles, "Serena spends all her free time here, and you just come for a day."

I grin, "What can I say, I'm a natural."

"You shouldn't tell her those things, they'll go straight to her head." Marie says while she chuckles along with us.

-------- At 7 o'clock -------

"Hey, how long have you been here?" Lita asks as she walks in.

"A while," I smile.

"They've been playing games." Andrew says as he gives a customer their change. "It's been fun watching."

"I have to admit, they do have potential." Darien chuckles, "If anything, they provided entertainment for me to watch as well."

We all chuckle as Lita drags Marie and myself to a table. We sit and chat quietly as we wait for the others to show up with their things.

"So," I ask a little hesitantly, "what exactly will we be doing tonight?"

"Oh, just the normal stuff. You know, watch movies, pop popcorn, and snack on junk food and sodas." Lita smiles.

"That sounds like loads of fun." Marie says.

Not too long after that, the rest of the group starts arriving. They spot us at the table and come up to us.

"I'm glad you guys can come with. It'll be fun tonight." Serena states.

After we all have a milkshake together, we get ready to leave.

"I hope to see you girls in here again." Andrew says to Marie and myself as we walk out.

"Sure thing," I say with a smile. "I'll probably be in here tomorrow."

I see his smile and I return it. As we get out of the arcade, we head off to Lita's car and my own car.

"I can take three other people in my car with me," Lita says. "Can you take one more in yours with you and Marie?"

"Sure," I raise an eyebrow. "Who wants to ride with me?"

"I will," Serena says.

"Okay," I pop the trunk, "just put your stuff in the trunk with Marie's and my things, and we'll be ready to roll."

Everyone get's there things situated and the seating arrangements get made, and Lita pulls out with me behind her.

Marie starts going through my CDs for something to listen to. I look in the mirror to see Serena just looking around in the car with curiosity.

"Do you listen to any particular music?" I ask, while keeping Lita's car in sight.

"Not really, I'll listen to just about anything." She smiles up at me.

"You'll have to let me copy this CD, I've been searching everywhere for it." Marie says as she pops it in the player.

"As long as you don't hurt it, I don't see any reason why I wouldn't let you borrow it." I chuckle along with her.

"I think Andrew likes you," Serena says. "Do you like him?"

I look at her quizzically, "I don't know him well enough to say if I do or not."

"He rarely flirts, and he was flirting with you." She smiles. "I saw you flirting back, so I just assumed."

Marie laughs at that, "And I thought it was just my imagination."

We all start to laugh and I blush a little. We listen to the music until I pull into a driveway behind Lita's car.

"Here it is," She said as she waited for us to get our things and get to the door.

"Wow," I say as I see the inside of her place. "Impressive."

She grins at my expression. "The bathroom is up the stairs to the left. The kitchen is there," she points it out. "And now for the rest of the grand tour."

-------About 15 minutes later--------

"Your house is so," I pause, searching for a good word, "amazing." I finish rather lamely.

"It's not that great," she chuckles, "but it's still home to me."

"Okay, we need to do the check list," Mina says. "Junk food?"

"Check."

"Drinks?"

"Check."

"Movies?"

"Check."

"I'm going to the bathroom real fast," I say as I get up.

"Okay, now that the checklist is done," I hear as I walk back into the room. "Let's watch some movies!"

We all start to giggle and get our places picked out to where we would sit and stuff. Everything gets set out.

"What movie should we watch first?" Ami asks.

We all look through the movie selection.

"How about," Raye says, "10 Things I Hate About You?"

Words of agreement went around the room. Someone pops in the movie as we settle down.

"Oh, I almost forgot!" Mina says as she hops up, "The lights should be off." She turns the lights off and lays back down at her spot.

After that, the great movie marathon begins.

----------Two movies later-------

"What time is it?" Marie asks.

"It's not too late," Lita says. "We can play 'Truth-or-Dare' and watch another movie or two."

"Sounds like fun to me," Serena says.

"Uh," I look at them. "I don't know."

"Aw, come on," Mina says. "It'll be fun."

"Come on," Marie says. "This could get interesting."

We share a grin. And then agree to play.

------A few minutes later------

"Jena," Serena smirks evilly.

"Dare," I say without hesitation, but I soon regret as I see the look on her face.

"I dare you to call up Andrew and make plans for a date."

"I can't," I say looking down, "It's not possible."

"Why not?" Serena asks. "He's single, you're single, and you like him."

"And if he doesn't like me?" I try to find a way to get out of this evil dare.

"And if he does?" Lita asks.

"I take it all of you are against me?" I look around at their smiling faces. "Fine! I'll do it." I take the phone after Ami dials the number.

"Hello?" Andrew says into the phone after the second ring.

"Er, Andrew?" I say with a glare to the girls.

"Yeah, and this is?" Andrew questions.

"I don't know if you remember me," I begin to blush, "I came to the arcade today, to wait for Serena, Ami, Lita, and Mina."

"Is this Jena or Marie?" He laughs.

"It's Jena," I blush darker than earlier.

"What can I do for you?" He asks.

"Are you waiting on someone?" I ask as I hear the register in the background.

"Not anymore. Do you need something?" He asks again.

"Uh," I pause, "I was just wondering if we could go out sometime. If not, it's okay, I just wondered." I say kinda quickly.

"Hold on a second," he says as he rustles something in the background. "I'm free tomorrow if you'd like to do something then. Is that good with you?" He says with a smile in his voice.

"Sure, what time and where?" I smile as well.

"How about you meet me here around noon. Does that sound good?"

"Perfect. I'll see you then. Bye." I say rather shyly.

"'Night."

After I hang up, I look at them. They look at me questioningly. I'm still suffering from shock to tell them.

"So? What did he say?" Mina asks impatiently.

"Tomorrow," I blink, trying to get over my shock. "He said we could go out tomorrow afternoon." I sit down on the couch with a huge smile on my face.

"This is so cool. What are you going to wear?" Mina asks.

I gasp, "I have no clue!" I look at all their faces. "You guys will help me right? I don't want to mess it up."

"Sure. Do you know what you guys will be doing?" Lita asks.

"Uh," I look at them embarrass as ever. "No."

"Hm," Serena says. "I know!" She dials the phone. "Darien?" pause "Has Andrew said anything about a date in the past half hour?" another pause "Okay, I know he will tell you." another pause "He tells you practically everything." pause "He does too. When he tells you, find out where they are going, then tell me so I can help Jena dress properly." pause "No, I won't tell her where he would be taking her, I would just help her dress right." pause "Okay, you're the best. Bye." She hangs up the phone. "Problem solved. Now let's watch more movies."

We all laugh and pop in another movie. During the movie, Darien calls back and tells Serena what she wants to know, and then we all slowly fall asleep.

* * *

Okay, there is chapter 3. Hope you all liked it. Some things might come back up from a few chapters ago, so I hope your memories are pretty good. I think I know where the date will take place, but I'm open for suggestions if you all would like to help. I hope I don't have many errors, if any. Well, I'll start on chapter 4 soon. I hope this chapter length makes up for the last one. Later. 


	4. Getting ready for the big date!

A.N. Okay, here is chapter 4. Hope you all have been enjoying yourselves. I've been having a little bit of difficulty with this chapter. But hopefully I can pull it off without too much difficulty. I'm trying to make sure I don't make that many errors. If you guys happen to find an error while reading, please tell me. Well, I hope to do well on this chappy. On with chapter number 4.

* * *

**--------- 7:30 A.M.---------**

"Wake up, Sleeping Beauty. It's time to get you ready." Mina says as she pokes me repetitively.

"What time is it?" I ask groggily.

"About half past seven." Ami replies.

"Let me sleep another hour." I roll over.

"Amen." Serena mumbles.

"You can willing get up and get a shower, or we'll give you one ourselves." Lita says.

I get up and do as I'm told. During my shower, I wake up more and become more sociable.

"Okay. Now what?" I sit down in front of them.

"While you were showering, we went through your bag, and didn't find the perfect outfit." Mina says.

"So we went through all our things, and came up with this." Lita holds points to the outfit on the couch.

"It's," I look closely at it, "nice. Thanks a lot." I pick it up. "I'll go put it on now."

"No, we need to dry your hair first." Mina plugs in her hair dryer. "Sit down right in front of me."

I do as I'm told. And then the torture starts...

**---------- 11:00 A.M.----------**

"You look cute!" Mina gushes.

"Please, it's just nice jeans, and a cute t-shirt," I blush.

"Not just jeans and a t-shirt." Mina say. "They go together perfectly, and they accent you nicely. It's an adorable outfit."

"You're right." I say smiling. "I do look good."

"Of course," she grins and touches up my make-up again.

"You can only have so much make-up on." I say as I try to escape.

"So not true. Just a little bit more, and you're finished." she says as she pushes me back down. "There, now it's perfect."

"Okay, so what time is it now?" I say looking around for a clock.

"It's around 11:20." Lita says. "You have plenty of time to kill."

"Now what?" I ask. "I have forty minutes to kill, and I don't want to mess up my outfit." I pause. "So what do I do?" I look at them for help.

"Well," Serena looks at me. "I... uh... don't know." She looks at Lita.

"I don't know." Lita looks at Mina.

"Don't look at me, I'm almost never on time for a date." she looks at Ami.

"I don't go on dates so don't ask me." she looks at Marie.

"I have no idea what you should do. Go early?" Marie says.

"Never go this early to a date." Raye says. "You'll stay with us for another twenty-five minutes, then we'll kick you out, and you won't be early, but if traffic is decent, you won't be late, but you'll be on time." She says as she checks her nails. "Oh, I have an idea. Let me see your nails." she takes my left hand as she digs through her bag. "I'll add a clear coat of polish on and by the time it's dry, you'll be ready to leave. I'm such a genius I amaze myself sometimes."

We all roll our eyes as she talks, but I chuckle a little because she knows what she's talking about.

**---------- 11:45 A.M.----------**

"Okay, everything is perfect." Raye says as she checks my nails. "These are dry. You're ready to go here in a few." She walks to the couch, grabs a bag and starts to add things to it. "Here," she hands me the bag, "if you need touch-ups on your make-up, they are in here. While you were in the shower I went through your bag and got your other stuff and put them in here. You should have everything."

"Thanks." I grin. "Damn, you guys thought of everything."

"What can we say, we're good." Lita says with a chuckle.

"Well, I think I'll head out then. Bye, everyone." I take the bag and get my car keys.

I wave as I pull out of her drive way.

"So," Serena grins. "Let's wait til she get's to the stop light, then we'll follow."

"Sounds good to us." Lita says as the others follow.

They get in Lita's car and trail behind.

* * *

There we are, I finally have gotten to update! I'm sorry it's so short and it probably stinks, but I wanted to get something out for you all to read. I hope it doesn't suck too bad. I'll try to hurry up with the next chapter, but I can't make any promises. I was rereading my first few chapters and I saw some mistakes, so I will try to fix them after I post this chapter. Thank you all for being patient with me. Bye! 


	5. The big date!

_**-----11:55 A.M.-----**_

I park my car in a parking spot near the arcade. I reach over to my passenger seat, for the bag I was given. I make sure everything is rolled up before I get out and lock my doors.

"Well," I take a deep breath, "here I go."

I walk towards the arcade, not seeing the car, filled with mt nosy friends, park a few spaces behind me. Nor did I see my friends get of and follow me at a distance.

"Wow!" Andrew looks at the clock, then looks me over. "You aren't late." He smiles a melting smile, "You look real nice."

I smile back, "Thanks. Why would I be late?"

"Girls normally are. Aren't they?" He states as he finishes up with his paper work so the other employee can relieve him.

"Well, I'm not really like those type of girls." I sit in a seat, waiting for him to finish up. "So, what's on the agenda for today?"

"You'll see." He states with a smirk.

I playfully roll my eyes, "I guess I will just have to."

He finishes, grabs a basket from behind the counter, grabs my arm, and leads me out of the arcade.

"Do you mind walking?" He asks. "It's such a nice day out, and we aren't going very far." He looks down at me, a small smile playing on his face.

"Walking is fine." I grin up at him. "Where we going?" I try asking again.

"You'll see," He lets out a chuckle.

In a few minutes, we come up to a park. I look at him questioningly, but he just continues walking with a smirk upon his face.

_**----- Behind us a few paces -----**_

"Aww... how romantic! A picnic at the park." Lita sighs dreamily.

"And after that," Serena says, "the movies!"

"How original." Raye states sarcastically.

"Be nice! It's sweet!" Mina glares.

"I'm just saying." Raye raises her arms in mock surrender. "That's all. I swear." She chuckles. "I need to go. I got things that need to be done. Tell me about it later." She walks off.

"I need to head out, too." Ami says.

"Yeah, me too." Marie says.

"See you later." They say as Ami and Marie leaves.

"So..." Serena says.

"So..." Mina choruses.

"We might as well make ourselves comfortable. This might take a while." Lita says as she sits down.

Serena and Mina get comfortable as they sit down.

"I wish I could hear what they are saying." Serena says.

_**----Back at the picnic by the lake-----**_

"I hope you like everything." Andrew says. "I wasn't for sure what you'd like to eat."

"I like what I've seen so far." I smile. "How much more do you have planned?"

Andrew grins, "You'll see. Just be patient."

We finish our meal and sit in a peaceful, comfortable silence as we watch the ducks swimming in the lake.

Andrew looks at his watch, "It's about one thirty now. I hate to break this up, but if we do the rest of my idea, we'll have to go now." He starts packing everything up.

"Okay," I raise a questioning eyebrow but help him pack up none-the-less.

We walk back to the arcade to drop the basket off and then we leave again in a direction that I don't know.

_**----- A few moments later in front of a big building-----**_

"The Grudge?" I read the sign on the theater.

"Are you into horror movies?" He asks.

"Yeah." I grin. "I didn't know this is something you'd be interested in seeing."

"I've been wanting to see it for a while, I just didn't have anyone to see it with." He says as he buys our tickets.

"I warn you ahead of time, I jump during these things." I chuckle. "So don't laugh at me okay?"

"Do you think I would honestly do a thing like that?" He grins.

"Every guy won't pass up a chance to laugh at a girl when she gets jumpy during a movie." I grin to let him know I'm just playing around. "Don't be shocked if I cling to you in fear." I say the last part sarcastically.

"Okay, I will _'try'_ to refrain from scaring you during this," He smirks as we get into line.

"Yeah, I'm sure."

We both chuckle as we get our drinks and snacks.

"So, where do you like to sit in these things?" He asks.

I grin, "The front." I run into someone by accident while I talk to him. "I'm sorry, I wasn't watching where I-"

"Don't worry about it, Jena. It's no problem." Scot says.

Andrew and I go find a seat. We don't hear the exchange between Scot and his friends.

"Didn't you say she was supposed to go on a date with you?" A dark boy asks.

"Yeah, what is she doing with the arcade dude?" A blonde states.

"Yeah, she is. We will hang out on Sunday. I don't know what she'd doing with him. She is probably just making friends." He pauses and looks uncomfortable. "I don't control who she hangs out with."

"No, but you DO like her." Another boy states.

"I never said that. I just want to be friendly to the new person. That's all." He grins evilly. "Want to sit behind them and bother them?"

The previews start and Andrew feels his seat get bumped, but he ignores it.

"You could SO have guessed he'd kill himself." I hear quietly from behind me when the guy dies.

I turn in my seat a little to see one of Scot's friends is the talker. I just shrug and go back to watching the movie. About twenty minutes later, Andrew puts his arm around me, and I would love nothing more than to strangle Scot and his friends because they will not shut up and I keep getting hit with either popcorn or candy.

My seat gets hit again. "Alright," I turn around and quietly tell them off, "would you please shut the hell up and stop horsing around, because I'm getting sick of getting pelted with whatever the fuck it is you keep throwing. If you don't stop, I will tell one of the workers." I turn back around and watch the movie.

I see, out of the corner of my eye, Andrew smile. The movie goes on without further incidents.

_**----- The end of the movie & the lights come on-----**_

"Did you enjoy the movie?" Andrew asks.

"I-" I start but stop as pop is spilled on me.

Scot and his friends stop messing around and stare at me with a shocked expression on all their faces.

"You ass!" I glare at the culprit, "I borrowed these clothes! You are such an inconsiderate jerk. You were the dick that talked during the whole movie! I missed a lot of it because of you." I dump my drink on his head and walk away with Andrew following.

"It can be cleaned right?" Andrew asks after a moment.

"I think so, but still," I let out a soft growl. "The jerk."

Andrew hugs me, "I know. It's okay though. Let's go back to the arcade. I think I have an extra shirt you can change into." He puts his arm around my shoulders and we walk back to the arcade.

"I can't believe people sometimes." I sigh, "Man, I hope this can be cleaned."

"It'll be fine," he says calmly, "It's just pop."

"They were pelting candy at me, too." I look at him. "Didn't they annoy you?"

"Yeah," he chuckles, "but you got to them first."

I look at him and start laughing. "What a date I am, taking away your fun like that."

We both chuckle, and walk some more of the way in comfortable silence.

"So, did you have fun?" He asks, almost a little nervously.

"I had a blast." I grin at him. "I even had fun snapping at the guy, although I was mad at the time, I still had fun."

He laughs. "I'm sure you did. Maybe we can do it again sometime?"

"Maybe," I smile at him. "Only next time, we sit in the very back."

He stares at me for a moment, then laughs, "Fair enough."

We walk into the arcade and Andrew goes in back to look for a shirt. He comes back in a few minutes with a grey one an points out where the restrooms are. I go and change shirts. The guy is lucky it was only the shirt that got wet. If he would have gotten my pants as well, I would have probably hit him then.

"Well, it's getting late." I say when I get back out to him. "I think I'll go home." I smile at Andrew. "I really did have a good time." I go to the door, and I feel a hand on my shoulder.

"Can I have your number?" Andrew asks.

"Yeah," I smile. 'Man, I'm an idiot.' I think to myself as I give him my number.

After that, I walk out of the arcade and to my car. I get to finally go home and make sure my cats haven't done anything too terrible. I look at the shirt I put in my passenger seat. I'll have to wash it when I get home.

I skip a few songs on my CD player, and drive home. It's not very long before I pull into my driveway. I finally start to relax when I put the key in the door.

"Hey guys, did you miss me?" I ask my cats when I see them.

I scratch their heads when I walk by them, and I go and put things up and start washing the shirt.

* * *

A.N. There is the chapter with the big date. I know it's nothing big or very long, but at least it's posted. I hope you like it. If you don't, I don't know what to say. It's my story, so yeah. I know it's not the best, so if you see errors, please tell me and I will try to fix them... Well, I will try to work on chapter 6 when I am not busy with work or school work... Later. 


End file.
